Benutzer:Izaya7/Meine Lieblingscharaktere
Meine Lieblingscharaktere Izaya.jpg|Elly (bin sicher, da wird er sauer) und Oz :D Elliot renderIII.png|Eliot Nightray ;) mein Brüderchen... Leo.jpg|Leo :) Leo 2.png|Nochmal Leo :) Leooo.jpg|Er ist niedlich! :) Ich liebe die drei!.jpg|Also, denen will ich im Dunklen nicht begegnen! xD oz.jpg|Oz Vessalius!! Tataaaaa... oz, eliot und leo!.png|Die drei als Kombi... :D oz and jack.jpg|Oz und Jack :o break.jpg|Der is ja auch noch da... break 2.jpg|Mit Reim und... Vincent?! barma.jpg|Rufus Barma... klingt wie Streichkäse alice 2.jpg|Alice wollen wir nicht vergessen! ich hasse es auch.jpg|Ich hasse es auch, umarmt zu werden... Du bist nicht allein Brüderchen!! deeee.jpg|Der Blick.... it's awesome! Pandora hearts fan.jpg|Das erinnert mich an wen... ;) Break Images-1.png|WTF?! #'Elliot Nightray' #'Leo' #'Oz Vessalius' #'Rufus Barma' #'Xerxes Break' #'Vincent Nightray' Warum ich diese Charaktere mag *'Eliot:' Alle sagen er ist mein Zwillingsbruder, da ich fast genauso bin wie er und ihm wirklich ähnlich sehe. Ich mag seine agressive Art und liebe seine Wutausbrüche! *'Leo:' Ich mag ihn, da er am Anfang so geheimnisvoll war. Außerdem mag ich seine Augen! Leo ist meiner Meinung nach ein sehr witziger Charakter und (was mich überraschte) sehr agressiv... Ich liebe es wenn er zu Elliot sagt: "Nicht immer gleich schlagen!", und ihn im selben Moment eine reinhaut! *'Oz: '''Er ist ein echter Optimist und wirklich witzig! Der hält ja selbst im Abyss noch Teekränzchen ab.. xD Bravo, Oz! *'Rufus:' Ganz ehrlich... ich weiß nicht warum ich ihn mag... Er ist einfach cool und ich mag sein Aussehen! *'Break:' Ich glaube, das erklärt sich von selbst... Ich liebe es, wie er immer Kuchen in sich reinfuttert und überall diese Bonbons verstreut. Und ich mag Emily! *'Vincent:' Ich mag sein Aussehen und seit ich das Buch "''Die Prophezeiung der Seraphim" gelesen habe (da gibt es einen der Nicolas heißt und genauso wie Vince ist) mag ich ihn... Ich weiß auch nicht warum! :D Andere, die ich gerne mag *Alice (Fleisch! <3) *Oscar Vessalius (sowasvon dandyhaft!) *Jack Vessalius (hehe. Rapunzel!) *Sheryl Rainsworth (ich hab Angst vor der Alten ._.!) *Dug und Fang Baskerville (...) *Lily Baskerville (smiley-smile) Meine Lieblingschains *Gryphon *Jabberwock *Mad Hatter *Leon Warum ich diese Chains am Liebsten mag *'Gryphon' ist ein echt cooler Chain und einer meiner Lieblinge (auch wenn er zu Zai, den ich hasse, gehört). Ich mag ihn, da er schwarze Federn hat (schwarz ist meine Lieblingsfarbe!) und er ein Vogel ist (Vögel sind eine meiner Lieblingstiere.). *'Jabberwock' ist einer der besten Chains! Er kann so schön brutal sein! Ich finde er sieht einfach total cool und wild aus. Und er gehört zu Leo! *'Mad Hatter' ist immer noch mein allerliebster Chain! Ich finde er und Break passen auch super zusammen. Mad Hatter hat eine unglaubliche Zerstörungskraft und ich mag Zerstörung! *'Leon' mag ich, da er cool aussieht. Ich verbinde Leon immer mit Leo, und Leo ist einer meiner Lieblinge! Diese Charaktere kann ich nicht ausstehen *Zai Vessalius *Lotti *Glen Baskerville *Isla Yura *Vincent Nightray (früher) Warum ich diese Charaktere hasse *'Zai' hasse ich, da er Oz in den Abyss gestoßen hat, und ihn total verachtet! Wer macht sowas mit seinem Sohn?! *'Lotti' ist ne blöde Kuh! *'Glen' wollte Gil töten! *'Isla Yura' is voll creepy... aber irgentwie auch witzig. *'Vincent' ist ein Ekelpaket, das Echo quält... Früher habe ich ihn gehasst doch seit dem Buch "Die Prophezeiung der Seraphim" hat sich alles geändert! Kategorie:Izaya7 Kategorie:Chain Kategorie:Charaktere